The present invention relates to indicators for a power meter.
The total power consumption of a building or other facility is monitored by the electric utility with a power meter located between the utility's distribution transformer and the facility's power distribution panel. However, in many instances it is desirable to sub-meter or attribute the facility's power usage and cost to different occupancies, buildings, departments, or cost centers within the facility or to monitor the power consumption of individual loads or groups of loads, such as motors, lighting, heating units, cooling units, machinery, etc. These single phase or multi-phase electrical loads are typically connected to one or more of the branch circuits that extend from the facility's power distribution panel. While a power meter may be installed at any location between a load and the distribution panel, it is often advantageous to install a power meter capable of monitoring a plurality of circuits proximate the power distribution panel to provide centralized monitoring of the various loads powered from the panel.
Digital branch current monitors may incorporate data processing systems that can monitor a plurality of circuits and determine a number of parameters related to electricity consumption by the individual branch circuits or groups of circuits. A branch current monitor for measuring electricity consumption by respective branch circuits comprises a plurality of voltage and current transducers that are periodically read by the monitor's data processing unit which, in a typical branch current monitor, comprises one or more microprocessors or digital signal processors (DSP). For example, a branch current monitor from Veris Industries, Inc. enables up to ninety circuits to be monitored with a single meter and utilizes the MODBUS® RTU network communication interface to enable remote monitoring as part of a building or facility management system. The data processing unit periodically reads and stores the outputs of the transducers quantifying the magnitudes of current and voltage samples and, using that data, calculates the current, voltage, power, and other electrical parameters, such as active power, apparent power and reactive power that quantify the distribution and consumption of electricity. The calculated parameters are typically output to a display for immediate viewing or transmitted from the meter's communication interface to another data processing system, such as a building management computer for remote display or further processing, for example formulating instructions to the facility's automated equipment.
The voltage transducers of digital branch current monitors commonly comprise a voltage divider network that is connected to a conductor in which the voltage will be measured. The power distribution panel provides a convenient location for connecting the voltage transducers because typically each phase of the electricity is delivered to the power distribution panel on a separate bus bar and the voltage and phase is the same for all loads attached to the respective bus bar. Interconnection of a voltage transducer and the facility's wiring is facilitated by wiring connections in the power distribution panel, however, the voltage transducer(s) can be connected anywhere in the wiring that connects the supply and a load, including at the load's terminals.
The current transducers of digital power meters typically comprise current transformers that encircle each of the power cables that connect each branch circuit to the bus bar(s) of the distribution panel. Bowman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,937,003 B2, discloses a branch current monitoring system that includes a plurality of current transformers mounted on a common support facilitating installation of a branch current monitor in a power distribution panel. Installation of current transformers in electrical distribution panels is simplified by including a plurality of current transformers on a single supporting strip which can be mounted adjacent to the lines of circuit breakers in the panel. The aforementioned branch current monitor from Veris Industries, Inc. is commonly used to monitor up to four strips of current sensors; each comprising 21 current transformers on a common support. In addition, the branch current monitor provides for eight auxiliary current transformer inputs for sensing the current flow in two 3-phase mains with two neutrals and six voltage connections enabling voltage sensing in six bus bars of two 3-phase mains. However, the measurements for each of the single, two, or three phase circuits provide erroneous results if the respective current and voltage phases are not properly aligned with one another.
Power metering devices tend to be effective if the current and voltage phases are properly aligned. However, when the current and voltage phases are improperly aligned with one another, such as the current phases of two phases are switched with one another, it is desirable to be able to effectively determine whether such an improper interconnection exists and further determine the nature of such an improper interconnection.
What is desired, therefore, is a power metering system that can provide an indication of an improper interconnection and/or determine the nature of such an improper interconnection.